Dame-No-Shounen!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Reverse version of Dame-No-Shoujo! Being a boy is hard and Sawada Tsunatoshi seriously think someone up in heaven wants to get. No. 1: Cross-dressing Spy! Reborn had a plan to spy on the Varia before they attacked. He only needs the perfect volunteer (victim) and he was sure his student would "agree" to spy on the Varia for a day with certain "disguise".


**Black-chan:** Well, if you guys didn't click 'Dame-No-Shoujo!' first then to cut it short, I do request stories here for male!Tsuna and fem!Tsuna in DNShoujo because I can't think of how to write my other stories. I'll do yaoi or straight pairings but mostly it's light and I'll add warnings...

**Summary for this chapter:** Reborn had a plan to spy on the Varia before they attacked. He only needs the perfect volunteer (victim) and he was sure his student would 'agree' to spy on the Varia for a day with certain 'disguise'.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, curses (the Varia), OOC

**Pairings:** None, except implied pairs

.oxo.

_Dame-No-Shounen!_  
**No. 1:** Cross-dressing Spy

.oxo.

Of all the weird and crazy stuffs Reborn asked Tsuna to do, this was far the most intriguing and the most unfavorable command yet. Sure, he would live the humility of being seen running in just his underwear and being accused as pervert due to the Dying Will Bullet but seriously, **this** was by far a major hit in his nonexistence manly pride.

"You're enjoying, aren't you?" the young boss-in-training deadpanned at his small tutor. His hands were tied in the back by a rope and his body was pressed to the corner as if a prey trying to escape his predator.

"What makes you say that?" the baby tried to look innocent but he was far from innocent. The guy was definitely a sadist. "I just thought of a great idea to know the weakness of the enemy. What's wrong with?"

"What's wrong?" the brunet echoed and practically would have burst into the window or door to escape if it weren't too far from his reach. "You're making me dress up as a _girl_! And then you want me to spy on the Varia who would definitely kill me on the spot!"

"That they won't," Reborn stated as a matter of fact and looked straight at the teen, pointing a pile of female clothes on the floor. "If you wear the right disguise."

"Impossible! Totally impossible!" the male Sawada shook his head continuously in both fear and disbelief, trying to sink from his spot. "No way will they not notice me being a guy! I'll have my identity revealed as soon as they saw me and then, they'll kill me! I don't even want to be a mafia boss so—"

.oxo.

"—how come you convince me again?" with brown hair flat and a little curly, soft lips a little pink, and make-up on a delicate-looking face, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a male since birth, asked the question in his mind, standing as a pure innocent female.

Reborn simply ignored that questioned and mentioned for the only real female to move forward. "Bianchi, help Dame-Tsuna out. I know you are just eager to dress up," he said with a sadistic glint but what the cross-dressing boy feared most was the glint on the woman's face.

"Oh Reborn, my love, you know me so well!" Bianchi practically looked ready to leap from joy. "I always wanted to cross-dress cute small boys! Hayato didn't allow me but now, I do everything I wanted with Tsuna... I already brought the perfect clothes for cross-dressing~!"

'Cross-dress?! And she planned it once with Gokudera-kun?!' the young boss candidate screamed in his mind and wanted to clear his thoughts from boys dressing up as girls. **Gokudera... Hibari... Squalo... Mukuro... Xanxus—** 'Okay! Stop these thoughts now! I think I'm scarred for life! ...wait a minute, did she said _I'm_ going to cross-dress?!'

To late for the realization, the pink-haired had already cornered him... Girly clothes in both hands.

"HIEEEEEE! Somebody save me!"

"Stay still, Tsunayoshi!"

"NOOOO!"

Reborn smirked as he recorded this in his camera. Oh, the possible blackmail and fun he could get from the video or simply tale about the Vongola Decimo cross-dress to spy on the Varia.

.oxo.

A small brunette glanced at the mansion in front of 'her' and groaned, 'her' big innocent eyes looking as if they wanted nothing to do with the place. 'Her' short hair and soft lips made 'her' look like a delicate female going to the wolves' cabin. 'She' wore a maid clothes, too tight on 'her' body and seemed to be uncomfortable with the leather boots.

'Agh! Why me?! Reborn, this is all your fault!'

Yup, you guys guessed the 'brunette' was our very own cross-dressing Decimo. She**—**erm, he was facing back and forth outside the gate of his doom**—**AKA, **The** Varia.

'I swear I'm just waiting for my death standing here! And really, how can they arrange a private jet to fly from Japan to Italy?! Also, note to self, never go shopping with Bianchi or give her a reason to play dress up,' the young Sawada shivered just by remembering the hellish experience earlier. 'Now, I can't even say "no" anymore since I'm stuck with these clothes!'

Tsuna faintly tried to imagine how his friends would react to seeing him like this and blushed beep red in humiliation and embarrassment.

'Kyoko-chan will think I'm a pervert!' he mentally whined in his mind and due to his lack of caution, he didn't know the gate was opening and a familiar long-haired swordsman was coming his way.

"VOOI!" that had pulled him from his dream state to a sweating pile of goo. The cross-dressing spy stared at the familiar face and paled harder than ever.

'Is there a previous button?' he thought, his legs too terrified to even move. He really did to fix his freezing habits if he wanted to survive the mafia world. 'Squalo's really coming this way! I wanna go home!'

"What are you damn doing just standing?!" the brunet knew he was going to be deaf with the loud shouts of the Varia's rain guardian. "You're the new maid, aren't you?! Then, quickly go to work! And don't forget about the steak!"

With that, the swordsman just went to another direction and shouts of order was followed.

'Isn't he just a guardian?' the young Sawada couldn't help but think how irony a subordinate would be a lot busier than the boss. 'Why isn't Xanxus the one to meet the maids? He's the boss! And also, what's with the steak?'

'But then again, I doubt anyone with the right would face Xanxus and still want to take the job,' an added thought that made him slightly nod to himself as he walked to the mansion. He paused for a minute. "Who even told him about me being the new maid?"

Shaking his head, the cross-dresser just walked to the corridors. "And I'm lost," he commented sarcastically, looking around his surroundings which was all the same for him. "Maybe I should have waited for someone to find me instead..."

He opened a door.

"KYA~!"

And saw Lussuria with nothing but a towel around his body. He closed it and left immediately, thank you very much.

**_"..."_**

'Oh, gag me!' the small boss candidate ran towards wherever his closed eyes were taking him. 'I did not need to see that!'

Not looking where he was going, the male was really asking to bump into someone.

...Right about now.

"Oof!" he groaned in pain while in the back of his head, he noticed how the floor seemed to be softer than what he imagine. It was as if he didn't fell at all.

"Ushishi, well, well, isn't this interesting?" a somehow familiar voiced made his eyes open up in a flash. There underneath him was an all too familiar blonde grinning. "I didn't think some peasants had the guts to fall for the prince."

"HIE!" the brunet helped himself up and bowed like a proper maid, his dialect was still Japanese since even though he's in Italy, most of the Varia usually spoke Japanese. "I'm sorry, goshuujin-sama! Hontouni gomennasai!"

"It's fine~" the way Belphegor grinned wider made Tsuna sunk his heart from nervousness. "I rather liked the previous position~" he winked at the now frozen stiff maid. "I think I can use a maid like you for _other activities_."

'...Say what?!' the cross-dressing male widened his eyes in the implication or if he was right, that sounded like something sexual. 'I'm a guy!' he shook his head at the dangerous wandering thoughts. 'Even in a maid clothes, I'm a GUY!'

"Belphegor," a soft voice interrupted whatever the small brunet was about to say. Mammon landed on the said storm guardian's head. "We have to go."

Bel looked a little annoyed but he still grinned, "Fine. See ya, maid-chan~" And with that, the spy was left alone again.

"..."

A sigh escaped the young lad.

"At least I still haven't seen Xanxus or Levi yet."

.oxo.

Another thing that made Tsuna fearful of females other than the fact Bianchi made him dress up as a maid is probably them gossiping.

"Oh, so you're the new maid?"

"How cute~ Have you seen the masters we are serving?"

"Aren't they just so hot and handsome~?"

"But I think there's something going on with all of them!"

"Yeah, me, too! One time, I've seen how Master Squalo seems to take care of Master Xanxus..."

"Oh, and doesn't it seem like Master Xanxus always take notice of Master Squalo?"

"And don't forget how Master Mammon always landing on Master Belphegor's head!"

"Oh, and I've heard Master Leviathan and Master Lussuria shared one bed once!"

...yup, the cross-dressing maid was definitely scarred for life.

'Agh, I think I'm going to get nightmares for the rest of my life,' he thought to himself as he tried to have a normal face on the outside. 'Really, I never thought maids are fujoshi... I thought they would just think of males as being hot and handsome I mean sure the Varia are just that.'

...Wait. The small brunet widened his eyes.

'Did I just seriously thought of my enemies to be hot and handsome?!'

The gossips must be getting him. He seriously needed to get out of here.

"But you know..."

'Another gossip?' Tsuna almost groaned out loud.

"I've seen this Tsunayoshi Sawada kid in a picture and I think he's the perfect **_receiver_**! I think he could pass a girl as well!"

'Ironically, I really am wearing a girl's clothes...,' he narrowed his eyes, thinking something. 'What's a receiver?'

"Oh, you mean, the bottom in bed? I think so, too!"

...

...

...

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

Well, at least, the said lad still hadn't fainted yet.

.oxo.

"You're back already?" Reborn raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. It was just 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Tsuna was supposed to be back in the evening. "So how did it go?"

No answer from the boy, surprisingly he ignored the baby.

And so said baby blinked in wonder but then just smirked as he knew the maid clothes had a hidden video camera that recorded everything that happened to the Vongola Decimo.

.oxo.

"Hey, Xanxus, do you remember the maid you encountered before the Ring Battle?"

A twitch and the baby wearing fedora smirked.

"Remember the slippery floor...?"

Another twitch.

"And the kiss you two shared?"

A full glare.

"The hell do you want?! And how the hell did you get that damn info—"

"That maid is Dame-Tsuna cross-dressing to spy on you guys~!"

...

...

...

"KNHDJUAHIA?!"

.oxo.

**Black-chan:** Man, I think I lose my touch on humor. Request all you want, okay? Hope you enjoyed it~! (...exams sucks...)


End file.
